G☆PC37 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 37: Big Shock! Oboro is Our Enemy?! The same image shown with Mana's eyes were blank and blurry, and her jaws half dropped as she is somehow dying while the rain continue to fell. Juliet and everyone else gathered after what happened when she became an Inugami before their eyes and then meeting with her father, Lord Capulet. Tybalt: Uncle, that's really you? Lord Capulet: That's me, Tybalt. It's been so long since this tragedy 16 years ago. Romeo: You're really Juliet's long-lost father? Lord Capulet: Yes, my name is Lord Capulet, and I'm indeed Juliet's father. Everyone are surprised this revealed that Lord Capulet is really Juliet's father. Suddenly, they heard the DokiDoki! fairies who are crying in despair. Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai's voices: Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Juliet: We hear someone crying. They noticed Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai who are crying and in tears in despair. One of them, Ai went slowly towards them. Ai: Uuh waaaaaaaaah!! Aguri... Aguri is... Sharuru: Mana, and all the others are... Raquel: Rikka was gone~ Keru! Lance: Alice too~ De Lance! Dabyi: Makoto was dead too~ Byi! Everyone are very shocked to learn the death of DokiDoki! Cures. All: Aaaaaaaah! Then, Juliet rushed in order to found Mana and others. Juliet: It's not possible! Why! Regina: *tears steamed from her face in a comic effect* Uwaaaah! Manaaaa! Sharuru: Mana!! By touching Mana's chest, she felt her heartbeat stroke from her chest. Juliet: *gasped* She's alive?! Regina: Mana, hold on! We will take you to the hospital quickly! Meanwhile at Yomi with Leontes sits on the throne and had the closed fist on his left cheek, Cain and Aion are bow down to the ground in front of Leontes. Cain: Prince Montague, we have news to announce. Leontes: Go on, I'm listening, but don't tell any bullshit, okay? Cain: It's about DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, they are all dead since we all eliminate them. Leontes: ... So much the better... But what about their creatures from the Trump Kingdom? Don't tell me that you let it go alive? Aion: *anxious and sweatdropped* We'll have to kill them, but they escaped... However, Leontes' organic arm turned into a whip form, then projected both Aion and Cain away in angry. Cain and Aion: Aargh! Leontes: *death glare* What?! Did you let go of these worms?! And what are we going to do if they managed to find the Onmyouji-Precures and ally with them?! Suddenly, a female voice was heard from the shadows, it's Oboro Iga. Oboro's voice: Hahahaha, still so cruel, you! It looks like a Tyrannosaurus yelling in Jurassic Park. Leontes: *anger glare in a comical way* You shut up, Black Snake of Iga! You try to make fun of me! Oboro's voice: Let's go relax, old man! If you want it to get better, let me and Gennosuke-sama go to Takamagahara to get rid of these troublemakers, okay? Leontes: Why do at Takamagahara? Oboro's voice: If they ever want to find your wife Portia, they will surely release her and so she will probably be able to used her resurrection power to bring back the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure to life. Gennosuke's voice: Oboro-sama to no doubt be right, let us send to Takamagahara, only if they go to this heavenly world. Leontes: ... Very well, I send you both to Takamagahara... Gennosuke Kouga and Oboro Iga. Aion: The Black Snake of Iga and the Shikigami of Storm?! Them?! But they are the ones who have sealed Orochi for many months! Leontes: And then, what the hell does it?! Aion: *clenched teeth* Gh... Leontes: Let them do it, I can't wait to see how it goes. Because the more we broke the Pentagram Seals, more Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate. All this thanks to the Ayakashis that we created, will not be of any use in some time. Some hours later with Mana who is in a deep coma and lay down in hospital bed, everyone is desperate on Mana's current state, while Ai keep crying in despair. Lord Capulet, on his side as he is in bed, his naked torso was covered with bandages to healed his injury caused by Leontes. Tybalt: Are you okay, uncle? Lord Capulet: Yes, I'm fine. Juliet's okay? Tybalt: She had a terrible shock for what happened to her friends. Lord Capulet: That one who had lost her arm was a human girl? Tybalt: Yes, Juliet usually hated humans for a long time, but ... She still managed to make friends with humans. Lord Capulet: It's really her mother's daughter, this Juliet keeps on surprising me. At the same moment where Kagerou went to enter the room to check Mana's coma state, as Hermione praying and had an innocent expression. Hermione: Teacher Kouga, how's Miss Mana? Kagerou: I'm afraid her current condition is not improving, and is only getting worse. Sharuru: There is not another solution to save her~ Sharu?! Kagerou: *anxious and shook her head* No... There's a way to same Aida-san, but it's very risky. Everyone are confused and curious about Kagerou's words. Kagerou: The only thing left was to graft the arm of an Oni that will save her. But, once the transplant done, Mana will become a half-Oni, even a Hanyou. Regina: What, we're not going to take the risk of turning Mana into a demon! Kagerou: I'm afraid of it too, but I won't her condition to get worse. Because we have two choices: the arm of an Oni to save her life or letting her die. Everyone went to silent and anxiety as they are afraid from Mana's fate, while Kagerou clenched her fist and teeth angrily. Kagerou: (These damned Leontes' sidekicks! They dared to amputate Aida-san's arm in such a brutal way!) She remember her awful memories in Yomi where she was tortured by Leontes for 400 years, before to backing to present. Romeo had suddenly heard his mother's voice and a vision from herself inside of a crystal seal in Romeo's mind. Portia: (Romeo. Romeo, where are you, I need you!) Back to reality, Romeo suddenly have a bad feeling. Romeo: Mother! Everyone turned their heads to the worry Romeo in confusion. Chrno: What's wrong, Romeo? Romeo: I felt that, my mother calls me. I have to go to Takamagahara! He going to leave from the room suddenly while Hermione, Juliet and Tybalt pursued him. Tybalt: Romeo! Some minutes later during the chase between Romeo, Juliet, Hermione and Tybalt. Juliet finally catches up Romeo while grabbing his wrist. Juliet: Romeo! Wait! What taught you to leave suddenly?! Explain to us what is happening! Romeo: It's my mother! She desperately call for help! Juliet: Portia, the one we last saw in the form of a vision a long time ago? Koumori: *went to them* Takamagahara, is the celestial world that has been invaded by the Ayakashis. I was a witness in which Lady Portia was held prisoner by her own husband, your father Leontes. I want to go to Takamagahara too! Romeo: Koumori. Koumori: We wanted to save her! You should not go there alone, we want to go with you! . Oboro: It was Leontes who saved us, while we are plunged into nothingness. He brought us back to the real world, before joining him as the Guardians of Yomi! . Intermission. Oboro and Gennosuke appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Otohime and Fujin appears in the second eyecatch. . Cure Otohime: You may have unveiled your own powers, but there is another type of ultimate power, even if you have to tear down our clothes to make it even more invincible. Izanami was the first to unveil the secret of power. She make a cross with her arms while clenched her body while the purple aura begins to manifested in her. Cure Otohime: Iiignn... Ureyaaaaaaah! She unleashed their maximum power in intense anger, while unfolding her arms, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. Cure Tsukiyomi had a shocked expression with white rounded eyes in a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: You got Kenshiro's disease, that victims are forced to repeatedly rip their shirt simply through flexing their muscles, resulting to be shirtless! . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. : *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts